Love me
by Tsuki-chan Scout
Summary: AU. Bien, debía ser valiente, después de todo, este sería el paso más grande que daría en su vida. [Este fic participa en el reto del mes de julio: "Parejas: InuYasha y Kagome" del foro "Hazme el amor"] Adv: Lemon.
1. Capítulo 1

**Love me**

**Summary:** AU. Bien, debía ser valiente, después de todo, este sería el paso más grande que daría en su vida. [Este fic participa en el reto del mes de julio: "Parejas: InuYasha y Kagome" del foro "Hazme el amor"] Adv: Lemon.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Pairing: **InuYasha/Kagome

**Advertencia: **ninguna.

**Número de palabras: **2999 **¡LOL!**

**Género:** Friendship/Romance.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Se encontraba sumamente nerviosa. Iba a hablar con Sango de dos temas realmente muy importantes. Y cuando decía muy importantes, era MUY importantes.

Estaba en la sala de estar de su apartamento, jugando con sus dedos con nerviosismo. Esperaba la llegada de su amiga, la cual ya había tardado un poco en llegar.

Miró los cuadros con fotografías pegados a la pared. Había cantidad de fotos con su familia, fotos de preparatoria, con sus viejos y nuevos amigos, y fotos con él. Ya fuera en grupo o solo ellos, en las que más se concentraba eran en las fotos donde salían InuYasha y ella.

Se conocían desde muy pequeños, ya que sus familias eran muy amigas.

Su relación siempre fue de lo más extraña. En un momento podían estar bien y al siguiente gritándose cosas que no eran aptas al oído. Lo más extraño es que a pesar de eso siempre pasaban tiempo juntos. Siempre eran ellos dos solos o con Sango y Miroku, desde que estaban en preparatoria.

Sus amigos siempre les decían que era más que obvio que estaban enamorados. Sabía que InuYasha era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo, pero ella ya sabía lo que sentía por él. Y de una forma extraña, o más bien por un ataque de celos por parte de InuYasha terminó declarándosele frente a toda la escuela, ya en el último curso, preparándose para la universidad.

A pesar de que él intentara evitarla lo más posible después de eso y que cada vez que la veía se sonrojaba a más no poder, terminaron juntos. Tarde o temprano tenían que hablarse de todas formas.

En fin, llevaba ya unos siete, casi ocho años desde que ellos salían. Ella ya tenía veintitrés años, y faltaba poco para su cumpleaños. Y el chico era un año mayor que ella. Bueno, no un año completo, pero era mayor.

Se sentía nerviosa. Quería decir y hacer tantas cosas. Pero tenía miedo de intentarlo. No sabía que diría InuYasha. Talvés esas ideas no habían pasado aun por su mente…

**Toc-Toc-Toc**

Debía ser Sango. Se levantó y fue directo a abrir la puerta.

Como lo esperaba, allí estaba su amiga con una sonrisa radiante. Había un brillo en sus ojos que parecía no haber algo que pudiera perturbarla.

_— ¡Kagome! — chilló su amiga cayéndole encima. — ¡no creerás lo que ha pasado! — Sango era también como un año mayor que ella, y Miroku unos dos años._

_— ¿Qué pasó, Sango? — dijo aun no recuperada del susto de cuando ella se le lanzó encima._

_— ¡Miroku lo hizo! — dijo mostrándole su mano. En ella había un hermoso anillo con pequeños grabados._

_—No puede ser… ¡Te pidió matrimonio! — chilló ahora ella, al tiempo que Sango asentía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. — ¡Te felicito, amiga! — entra y me cuentas todo._

_Ambas entraron hacia la sala de estar y se sentaron en el sofá que había allí._

_— ¿Y? — preguntó Kagome ansiosa._

_—Miroku me llevó de picnic unas horas antes de que viviera, y cuando terminamos de comer me mostró el anillo y me pidió que fuera su esposa. — le dijo con ojos soñadores. — fue tan romántico._

_—Nadie hubiera creído que Miroku sentara cabeza algún día. — dijo con humor. Sango rió._

_— ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo con InuYasha?_

_La chica se ruborizó visiblemente nerviosa._

_—P-Pues… de eso quería hablarte. — dijo Kagome jugueteando con sus dedos. — Creo que InuYasha y yo llevamos suficiente tiempo saliendo… Y me gustaría dar el siguiente paso. — A Sango le apareció otra sonrisa— Pero no sé que piense InuYasha._

_— ¡Es maravilloso, Kagome! Puedes hacer algo fuera de lo común y pedirle matrimonio tú. ¡Seria genial! Deberías…_

_— ¡Espera, Sango! — le interrumpió Kagome. —Hay algo más. —dijo con un rubor en las mejillas y mirando hacia abajo._

_— ¿Qué? — preguntó con curiosidad._

_—Es… Es posible que esté embarazada._

_Levantó su vista hacia Sango, que parecía haber entrado en shock._

_— ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — chilló Sango a todo pulmón y se lanzó de nuevo sobre su amiga, logrando que cayeran al suelo._

_— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Voy a ser tía! — gritó feliz._

_—E-Espera, Sango, aun no es seguro._

_— ¡Pero es maravilloso! ¡Imagínate lo feliz que se pondrá InuYasha!_

_— ¿Crees que si estoy embarazada él quiera tener al bebé? No sé si aun somos muy jóvenes para eso._

_—Pero que tonterías hablas, Kagome. ¡Seguro estará fascinado! Debes confirmar tu estado y decirle a InuYasha._

_—Tengo miedo Sango. —dijo al tiempo que se sentaban de nuevo en el sofá._

_—No te preocupes, Kagome, InuYasha te ama, nada saldrá mal. Y si lo hace, yo me aseguraré de que ese hombre ruegue por su vida._

_Kagome solo rió por lo que dijo su amiga._

_—Tienes razón, Sango._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Bien. Ahora si estaba decidida. Le pediría a InuYasha matrimonio. Claro que no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero… Valía la pena, ¿no?

Por ahora no haría nada. Se quedaría en su apartamento esperando que la fuerte lluvia que azotaba el techo pasara.

**Toc-Toc-Toc**

¿Quién podría tocar a la puerta con esa lluvia?

Se dirigió a pasos perezosos hacia la puerta. Al abrirla abrió sus ojos como platos al ver a su novio empapado y con un rostro que hacía notar que claramente no estaba feliz.

_—InuYasha… ¿Qué haces aquí con esta lluvia? ¿Y tu auto? — dijo al tiempo que lo dejaba pasar._

_—A Miroku se le arruinó el suyo y me lo pidió prestado. Cuando la lluvia comenzó tu casa era la más cercana de donde estaba._

_Kagome le pasó unas toallas para que se secara._

_— ¿No quieres tomar un baño? — él negó con la cabeza. —Podrías enfermarte._

_Él bufó._

_—Está bien._

_Ella sonrío satisfecha._

_Como ya sabía la dirección del baño, comenzó a caminar hacia él._

_—Que suerte que la última vez que estuviste aquí dejaste unos pantalones y una camiseta. — le comentó Kagome._

_Él solo hizo una mueca. Parecía estar en serio molesto. Sería mejor dejarlo bañarse en paz._

_Decidió poner a hacer un poco de ramen, seguro luego querría comer un poco. Podía escuchar el agua caer desde donde estaba._

_Al dejar de escuchar el agua se asomó desde la puerta de la cocina y lo vió salir solo con una toalla en la cintura. Podía ver claramente todos los músculos de su espalda._

Maldición, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente sexy?

Concéntrate Kagome. Se dijo a sí misma. Se dio la vuelta para seguir en su tarea. Al momento entró InuYasha y se sentó en una silla que había al lado de la mesa. Soltó un bufido.

_— ¿Por qué est_á_s enojado, InuYasha? — se aventuró a preguntar._

_—No es nada. —claramente no tenía intenciones de hablar._

_— ¿Y dónde estabas? Digo, como dices que estabas cerca de aquí…_

_—Estaba en la joyería._

_— ¿En la joyería? ¿Qué hacías?_

_—Buscaba un an… ¡digo! E-Estaba viendo si había algo bonito que comprarle a mi madre. — dijo visiblemente nervioso, rogando que ella le creyera._

_—Mmm…—fue lo único que soltó la chica. Luego le sirvió un poco de ramen con una sonrisa, a lo que él se limitó a contestar con un "gracias"._

_—Pondré a lavar tu ropa, está muy sucia. — él solo hizo la mueca de haberle escuchado, estaba muy concentrado en la comida._

_De pronto escupió de un solo todo lo que tenía en la boca y salió corriendo de la cocina para arrebatarle su ropa a Kagome._

_— ¿Pero qué…? — preguntó ella confundida al verla aparecer de esa forma._

_—Eh… No es necesario, puedo llevármela así luego._

_—Pero es mejor que te la lleves limpia._

_—No hace falta._

_—InuYasha. —dijo retándolo._

_A él se le resbaló una gotita por la sien, nervioso._

_—Y-Yo lo pondré a lavar._

_— ¿Qué es lo que me estás escondiendo? — dijo con el ceño fruncido._

_— ¿Yo? N-Nada._

_La mirada de la chica lo aterrorizó._

_— ¡No es nada malo! ¡Lo juro! — se apresuró a responderle._

_La chica lo miró sin convencerse completamente._

_—Está bien, ponla tú. —dijo dándose la vuelta para regresar a la cocina._

_Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios. Por poco y lo descubría…_

Sacó la pequeña cajita de terciopelo que estaba en una de las bolsas de su pantalón y luego ech_ó _su ropa a la lavadora.

De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, por causa de una llamada entrante.

_— ¿Qué quieres, Miroku? — fue lo primero que dijo al contestar la llamada._

_— ¿Estás con Kagome, no? ¿Ya le dijiste?_

_— ¡Claro que no! —dijo un poco nervioso. — no estoy seguro aun de cómo hacerlo._

_Oyó a su amigo suspirar y luego un pitido. Había cortado la llamada. Maldito Miroku._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_—Lo sabía, Sango. No creo que ninguno se atreva a hacerlo. —le dijo Miroku a su prometida, mientras estaban en un restaurante encerrados por la fuerte lluvia._

_— ¿Crees que deberíamos hacerlo nosotros? — dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida._

_—Es lo más conveniente. A este ritmo ninguno va a llegar a ningún lado._

_— ¿Se les ofrece algo más? — les preguntó el camarero._

_—Creo que podríamos pedir postre, ¿no, Sango?_

_La chica asintió._

_—Tráiganos dos pasteles de queso. — le pidió al camarero._

_— ¿Algo más? — preguntó el camarero._

_—No, gracias. —dijo Sango._

_—En serio me encanta el pastel de queso que sirven aquí. —dijo Miroku ansioso en espera del pastel._

_Sango solo suspiró susurrando un "lo sé"._

_—Decidido, en cuanto pare la lluvia iremos a casa de Kagome. Nosotros mismos les pediremos matrimonio._

_—Suena realmente perturbador si lo dices así. —le dijo Sango con una gotita resbalando por la sien. —Hay otra cosa que debo decirte. No creo que afecte en nuestros planes, pero…_

_— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Miroku confundido._

_—Es posible que Kagome esté embarazada._

_— ¡Genial! — gritó Miroku llamando la atención de todos los presentes en aquel restaurante. —Seguro InuYasha estará feliz._

_—Eso espero._

_— ¿Y nosotros, Sanguito? ¿Cuándo? V dijo con una mirada libidinosa._

_Sango le mostró una sonrisa maliciosa._

_—Pronto._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

La tormenta ya había pasado y ahora solo caían unas cuantas gotas. Se respiraba el delicioso aroma a lluvia. (N/A: Amo el olor a lluvia y tierra mojada n/n)

_— ¿Te ocurre algo, InuYasha? Estás muy extraño. —dijo Kagome al tiempo que se sentaba junto a su novio en el sofá._

_—No es nada, Kagome, de veras. —no podía permitir que ella lo descubriese._

_La chica le miró para nada convencida._

_—Oh, vamos Kagome, no te enojes. —dijo al ver la expresión en la cara de su novia._

_— ¿Por qué no quieres decirme?_

_—Es un secreto._

_— ¿Puedo sobornarte?_

_Él soltó una risita._

_—No._

_La chica infló sus mejillas en señal de capricho._

_Él se acercó y tomó sus labios por sorpresa. La chica soltó un gemido por la sorpresa y él sonrió victorioso entre el beso._

_—No creas que así vas a despistarme. —le dijo la chica entre el beso._

_—Veremos. —dijo acercándola más a él y comenzando a besar su cuello. Metió sus manos bajo la blusa de ella, quien iba subiendo su camiseta mientras volvía a besarlo fervientemente._

**Toc-Toc-Toc**

_—Mierda. —masculló él._

_La chica soltó una risita mientras se acomodaba la blusa._

_Se levantó para abrir la puerta. Al abrirla…_

_— ¡SORPRESA! — les gritaron Sango y Miroku al mismo tiempo, entrando a la casa con un montón de bolsas con confeti, bebidas y comidas. Entraron lanzándoles confeti a ambos y riendo alegremente._

_— ¡¿Pero qué les pasa?! ¡¿Acaso están locos?! — les gritó InuYasha tratando de sacar los pequeños papelitos de colores de su cabeza._

_— ¿Qué hacen chicos? — preguntó Kagome confundida mientras que cerraba la puerta._

_—Vinimos a celebrar tres cosas súper importantes. —les dijo Sango ayudando a Miroku a sacar todo de las bolsas y servirlos._

_— ¿Tan importante es que vinieron a molestar a esta hora un domingo? — dijo InuYasha un poco molesto._

_— ¿Por qué? ¿Interrumpimos algo importante? — preguntó Miroku con una mirada pervertida hacia su amigo._

_—Keh… Claro que no._

_— ¿Y qué vamos a celebrar? —preguntó Kagome cambiando de tema._

_—Primero, nuestro compromiso. —dijo Sango con una sonrisa._

_— ¿Y no podríamos hacerlo después? — preguntó InuYasha._

_—No. —le dijo Miroku divertido._

_— ¿Y las otras dos cosas? —dijo ayudando a sus amigos con las bolsas._

_—Pues, su compromiso. —dijeron sonrientes ambos._

_Los otros dos tuvieron un respingo al mismo tiempo._

_— ¿C-Compromiso? ¿Nosotros?_

_— ¡Ah! No se preocupen, nosotros ya lo sabemos todo. —Miroku se acercó a InuYasha y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar sacó la cajita que había en su bolsillo._

_— ¡Dame eso! — intentó quitárselo como pudo. Maldito Miroku, se estaba divirtiendo en serio a costa de su sufrimiento._

_—Sabemos perfectamente que ambos querían proponerse matrimonio, pero ninguno era capaz de hacerlo, así que lo haremos nosotros. —dijo Sango._

_— ¡¿Qué QUÉ?! — gritaron al mismo tiempo InuYasha y Kagome._

_—Sip. —dijeron los otros dos al mismo tiempo._

_—Dime InuYasha, ¿te casarías con Kagome? — al joven le apareció un tic en el ojo mirando a su amigo con cara de "solo espera a que estemos solos y…"_

_—Y tú, Kagome, ¿te casarías con InuYasha? —dijo radiante Sango._

_— ¡Hasta compró un anillo para ti! —dijo Miroku pasándole la cajita, que efectivamente tenía un hermoso anillo dorados con pequeñas piedras doradas en forma de una flor de lis._

_InuYasha no podría estar más sonrojado ni más molesto con Miroku._

_— ¿D-De verdad, InuYasha? — le preguntó Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos._

_—Y-Yo…—logró decir._

_—Bueno, ahora ¡a celebrar! — gritaron de nuevo Sango y Miroku. Dándoles a ambos de la comida que trajeron._

_Se limitaron a seguirles la corriente a sus amigos, ya luego hablarían._

_Se divirtieron, charlaron, comieron y se hicieron algunas bromas, que la mayoría eran de Miroku contra InuYasha o Sango contra Miroku._

_—Y… ¿Cuál es la tercera razón que querían celebrar? — se animó a preguntar el chico._

_—Oh… Eso, creo que Kagome lo sabe. —dijo Sango con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_La chica se tensó._

_—S-Sango… ¿N-No estarás hablando de…?_

_—De eso mismo._

_— ¿Qué? — preguntó InuYasha._

_— ¡Bueno! — dijo Miroku interrumpiendo. — Sango y yo nos vamos, los dejaremos completamente solos—dijo divertido—y esperamos verlos pronto. —tomó a Sango quien estaba confundida. —Nos veremos algún día, adiós amigos míos, ¡Chao! —fue lo último que oyeron de sus amigos, o más bien de Miroku._

_— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — preguntó confundido InuYasha._

_—No tengo idea._

_Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio._

_—InuYasha. —le llamó Kagome de forma tímida._

_— ¿Qué?_

_— ¿En serio ibas a pedirme matrimonio?_

_—Bueno yo… quería que fuera sorpresa…—dijo con la mirada gacha, sonrojado y levemente avergonzado._

_La chica feliz se lanzó sobre el besándolo de una manera tan abrasadora que lo dejó sin aliento en segundos._

_— ¿Eso qué significa? —preguntó jadeante cuando se separaron._

_—Que si me caso contigo, idiota._

_Él sonrió con suficiencia y volvió a besarla. La chica soltó un gemido ahogado al sentirlo apretar sus glúteos._

_—Pervertido. —susurró._

_—Pienso aprovechar de mi prometida. —dijo haciendo que ella se sentara sobre él en el sofá con las piernas abiertas, provocando un roce delicioso entre sus sexos._

_La chica, sin perder tiempo, comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón._

_— ¿Quién es la pervertida ahora? V dijo con burla._

_—Cállate. —dijo al tiempo que le ayudaba a quitarse la camisa, recorriendo sus músculos con sus manos, logrando hacerlo suspirar._

_Él tampoco perdió tiempo y subió sus manos hasta sus pechos, apretándolos por sobre la ropa. La chica gimió._

_Volvió a besarla con necesidad y pasión abrasadora mientras le subía la blusa._

_— ¿piensas hacer el amor aquí en el sofá? — le preguntó la chica con la voz ligeramente ronca por el deseo._

_— ¿Por qué no?_

_No le dio tiempo a replicar porque la besó de nuevo, jugando con su lengua y recorriendo toda su cavidad. La chica se movió sobre él, logrando que ambos gimieran._

_Siguieron en el camino de desnudarse mutuamente y darse placer._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Estaba ella arrodillada en el piso, con sus brazos en el sofá, recibiendo las furiosas embestidas que su amante le proporcionaba.

_— ¡Mm! ¡InuYasha! ¡Ahh! ¡S-Sigue! ¡Ah! ¡No pares!_

_La penetraba con furia, sintiéndose desfallecer por el placer, soltando gemidos roncos y lujuriosos mientras que con sus manos apretaba sus pechos y le pellizcaba los pezones._

_Salía de ella y luego se introducía de golpe._

_Sus embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas y ninguno de los dos podía evitar gemir._

Esperaba que los vecinos no los oyeran, porque en realidad ambos estaban haciendo un ruido horroroso para cualquiera, menos para ellos, que les parecía de los mas erótico.

Con un alarido agonizante la sintió apretarlo deliciosamente, logrando que el también llegara al orgasmo.

Salió de ella y le dio la vuelta para besarla.

Sintió como el recorría su entrada con sus dedos haciendo que soltara un gemido. Ella le miró confundida.

_— ¿Crees que iba a acabar tan pronto? — le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_Introdujo sus dedos de golpe y le hizo el amor con sus dedos, acariciando con su pulgar su clítoris, haciéndola soltar gemidos y sollozos de placer._

_—Por favor…—rogó ella._

_Sin más preámbulos volvió a introducirse levantando una de las piernas de ella y colocándola sobre su hombro, haciendo que quedara de lado._

_Y le hizo el amor de nuevo._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Ahora ya estaba confirmado. Se hizo la prueba y no había vuelta atrás. De hecho, acababa de salir del baño con la prueba confirmada.

Estaban en la cama, ambos en ropa interior, abrazados y relajados.

_—InuYasha…—le llamó ella con suavidad._

_— ¿Mmm…?_

_— ¿Recuerdas el tercer motivo para celebrar? — preguntó nerviosa._

_—Sí, Sango dijo que tú me lo dirías, ¿Qué es?_

_—Bueno… antes de hoy no estaba segura, pero ahora sí._

_— ¿De qué hablas?_

_En un susurro contestó:_

_—Estoy embarazada._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **Pues esta idea tenía varios días de rondarme en la cabeza, y aquí está. No sé si quieren que haga un segundo capítulo o no. ¿Qué dicen? También pueden darme sugerencias para hacer otro capítulo, para que sea a elección de ustedes :)

:)

Se despide, Tsuki-chan Scout.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Pairing: **InuYasha/Kagome

**Número de palabras: **3000 **¡LOL!**

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

— ¿Recuerdas el tercer motivo para celebrar? — preguntó nerviosa.

—Sí, Sango dijo que tú me lo dirías, ¿Qué es?

—Bueno… antes de hoy no estaba segura, pero ahora sí.

— ¿De qué hablas?

En un susurro contestó:

—Estoy embarazada.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-.**Capítulo 2**_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*

— ¿Q-Qué estás e-embarazada? —tartamudeó el chico, sin poder digerirlo.

La chica le asintió.

— ¿Estás feliz? —dijo en un hilito de voz, temerosa de la forma en que su novio reaccionara.

—Y-Yo, yo, t-tengo que irme. —sin más que decir salió de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

— ¿I-InuYasha? —dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿La dejaría? ¿La dejaría como hacían tantos que decían querer y luego solo se iban? ¿Así terminaría todo?

—N-No llores. —dijo nervioso al ver llorar a su prometida. — ¡Qué no llores! ¡No pienso dejarte, tonta! —le gritó colérico imaginando lo que debía estar rondando por la mente de la muchacha.

— ¿N-No? —dijo limpiándose las lagrimas con sus manos.

—No, ¿tan poca confianza me tienes, Kagome? —le dijo a modo de reproche y se sentó en la cama atrayéndola a él y juntando sus labios con los femeninos de forma suave. —No voy a dejarte, tonta, sabes que te amo.

—P-Pero tú… dijiste q-que te irías. —tartamudeó en un pequeño sollozo.

—Dije que me iría, no que te dejaría. Kagome yo… No puedo dejarte, sé que no podría vivir sin ti, solo que… no sé cómo debería de reaccionar. Simplemente no me lo esperaba.

— ¿Entonces te quedarás? —preguntó esperanzada.

—No. —dijo divirtiéndose interiormente.

— ¿No? —estaba confundida.

—Tengo algo que hacer. —le dijo con una sonrisa y depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de su prometida.

Lo vió salir de la habitación y sintió un sabor amargo en la boca. Tal vez solo estaba tratando de no herirla.

"No. Debes confiar en él".

Con este pensamiento se enrolló de nuevo en las sábanas y trató de dormir un poco.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—Así que vas a ser padre, InuYasha, ¿no estás feliz? Te me adelantaste. —dijo un Miroku sonriéndole divertido a su amigo.

Se encontraban en una banca del parque, simplemente conversando.

—Keh… Claro que estoy feliz, solo que no creo que llegue a ser un buen padre.

—Oh, vamos, InuYasha, no debes preocuparte tanto, Kagome te tendrá bien entrenado.

Lo fulminó con la mirada. El no era ningún perro que necesitara ser entrenado por alguien.

—No digas estupideces. —se cruzó de brazos y desvió su mirada hacia el cielo. —No sé si pueda hacerlo, Miroku, después de todo, nunca tuve una figura paterna, no sé que debería hacer.

—No te preocupes tanto, amigo, te aseguro que tu hijo podrá conformarse contigo. —dijo con tono divertido.

—Gracias, Miroku. —no hacía falta mencionar el sarcasmo con que fue pronunciada esta frase.

—De nada.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Desde hacía dos días no tenía ningún contacto con su novio, estaba preocupada. ¿Y si enserio lo que quería era no herirla tanto cuando le dijera que no podía estar con ella por el bebé?

Toc-Toc-Toc

Esperaba que fuera Sango, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta e inhalando hondo abrió. Un enorme suspiro salió de sus labios al ver a su amiga sonreírle desde la entrada.

—Ohayô, Kagome-chan. —la saludó su amiga mientras entraba a la casa.

—Ohayô, Sango-chan. ¿Desayunaste?

—Hai, no te preocupes. —le contestó sonriente.

— ¿Qué vienes a contarme? —le preguntó divertida, imaginando la razón de la presencia de su amiga en su hogar.

—Es que se me ocurrió una gran idea. —dijo mostrándose ilusionada.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó con curiosidad.

— ¡Boda doble! —dijo sonriente.

— ¿Boda doble? —preguntó confundida.

—Hai, tú con InuYasha y yo con Miroku, el mismo día, el mismo lugar, los cuatro al mismo tiempo, ¡es maravilloso! —le dijo emocionada. — ¿Qué te parece?

—Bueno, yo…—dijo mostrándose triste.

— ¿Ocurrió algo malo, Kagome? ¿No te gusta la idea? —le preguntó preocupada su amiga.

—No es eso, Sango-chan, lo que ocurre es… Yo… Le dije a InuYasha sobre el bebé.

— ¡Genial! ¿Qué cara puso?

—Bueno, primero dijo que se iría, luego me dijo que no iba a dejarme, me besó, y desde hace dos días que no sé nada de él. —dijo sentándose en el sofá con la mirada triste.

Su amiga se sentó a su lado y puso una mano en su hombro.

—Estoy segura que nada es como tú piensas, ¡InuYasha te quiere más que a nada en el mundo! Nada lo apartará de ti. Además, un bebé es algo que los unirá aun más, créeme Kag-chan. —le dijo de forma reconfortante y segura.

— ¿En serio lo crees, Sango? —dijo secando una lágrima que comenzaba a salir de sus ojos.

—No lo creo, estoy segura.

—Gracias.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

— ¿Quieres dejar de estar dando vueltas, InuYasha? Comprendo que estés preocupado pero estás mareándome. —dijo Miroku aburrido viendo a su amigo en su habitación caminando de un lado a otro.

—Joder, cállate, Miroku. —le silenció mientras masajeaba sus sienes.

— ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado?

— ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Voy a ser padre! Tengo miedo de decepcionar a Kagome, bien sabes que jamás tuve una figura paterna, ¡lo más probable es que termine corrompiéndolo! Además, no sé si esto afecte los planes de boda.

Miroku soltó un bufido.

—Te estás preocupando por pequeñeces, tú deberías estar en estos momentos con Kagome, seguro está muerta de los nervios al creer que no has ido a verla por no querer al bebé.

—No seas idiota, Kagome no es tan tonta.

Estuvo un momento meditando.

— ¿Lo crees? —preguntó dubitativo InuYasha.

Su amigo asintió.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Estaba triste sentada en su alcoba. Tenía miedo. ¿Y si en realidad InuYasha no quería al bebé?

Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla. La limpió enseguida.

Toc-Toc-Toc

¿Quién podría ser tan tarde? Ya eran más de las ocho de la noche, tal vez era algún ladrón o algo por el estilo.

"Calma, no estés de paranoica, Kagome" se dijo a sí misma y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Inhalo hondo y abrió la puerta.

Se quedó sin respiración un momento y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

—InuYasha…—dijo en un susurro. — ¡InuYasha! —se lanzó a sus brazos rompiendo en llanto.

— ¿Pero qué mierda…?—fue lo único que pudo decir al sentirla tirársele encima. La atrajo hacia sí por la cintura, dejando que se desahogara. —Kagome. —la llamó de forma suave. — ¿Por qué lloras?

— ¡Oh, InuYasha! Pensé que no volverías, creí que ya no querrías estar conmigo. —dijo entre lágrimas.

—Joder, Kagome, ¿esa es la confianza que me tienes?

—P-Pero, hace tres días que no sabía nada de ti, creí que querías evitarme. —levantó su cabeza para verlo.

El bufó. Sin dejar de abrazarla entró a la casa y cerró la puerta. La apegó más a su pecho, dándole consuelo y dejándola sentir su calor.

Soltó un suspiro.

—Kagome, eres una tonta, ¿Cómo crees que podría dejarte más aun sabiendo que esperas un hijo mío? Eres una estúpida, ya te he dicho que te amo y tú no pareces darte cuenta aun.

—Y-Yo… L-Lo siento.

La separó un poco de él para alcanzar sus labios. Ella le rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le respondió de forma necesitada.

—Idiota. —dijo al separarse de ella.

— ¿Te quedarás? —le preguntó en voz baja viéndole a los ojos.

—Vamos a la habitación. —dijo tomando su mano y guiándola a la alcoba.

Dejó que InuYasha la recostara en la cama y luego se abrazó a él al sentirlo acostarse a su lado.

—Pequeña idiota. —susurró relajándose. La chica sonrió.

—Te amo…—fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse dormida.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Abrió los ojos con pereza, tanteando a su lado en busca de su acompañante. Se levantó de golpe al sentirse sola en la cama. ¿Todo lo habría soñado? ¿Él en realidad nunca había estado allí?

Escuchó unos ruidos en la cocina y se tensó. ¿Sería un ladrón?

Buscó rápidamente cualquier objeto que le sirviera de arma defensora. Encontró un libro grueso y pesado. No era lo que imaginaba pero no había tiempo para buscar.

Salió de la habitación y se asomó a la cocina distinguiendo una silueta a punto de salir.

— ¡Kya! —chilló dándole a quien fuera que fuese en la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡Ah! —gritó cayendo al suelo por el golpe. —P-Pero… ¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa, Kagome?! —se quejó InuYasha sobando su cabeza, en el lugar donde pronto saldría un chichón.

— ¿I-InuYasha? ¿E-Eras tú?

— ¡¿Y quién más, tonta?! —dijo sentándose y sobando su cabeza.

—Y-Yo pensé que eras un ladrón. —dijo arrodillándose a su lado.

— ¿Un ladrón? ¡Pero bien sabías que yo también estaba aquí!

—Lo siento. —se disculpó apenada. —te traeré hielo.

Él la sujetó de la muñeca.

—No es necesario. —dijo poniéndose en pie. —Ahora vas a decirme por qué creíste que era un ladrón.

—B-Bueno, yo… Pensé que en realidad había imaginado el hecho de que vinieras y… me asusté.

Él suspiró.

—Mira si eres tonta. —la atrajo a su cuerpo en un abrazo cariñoso.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien, pero prométeme que confiarás en mí.

—Lo prometo.

El chico la besó en los labios y luego le sonrió, como pocas veces lo hacía.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—Sango, estoy muy nerviosa. —dijo Kagome mientras jugueteaba con un lapicero entre sus dedos. — ¿Y si se arrepiente?

—No entiendo esa manía tuya de creer en cosas que no van a pasar. Vamos, ¡Hoy te casas! ¿No puedes estarte tranquila al menos un rato? Esas hormonas no te dejan en paz desde que comenzó el embarazo, bien que aún no se te nota el vientre, pero aun así, Kagome, ¡Faltan tres horas para la boda! Deberías estar feliz, no pensando en las miles de formas en las que InuYasha podría dejarte. —le reprochó Sango.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero… Estoy insegura, quiero ver a InuYasha.

—Ya sabes que no puedes.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es de mala suerte.

—La mala suerte es solo si me ve con el vestido, y además, ¡Esos solo son mitos! —se quejó.

—Bueno, si supiera donde está te dejaría verlo.

Kagome le miró enojada.

—Vale, está bien, iré a ver si está en el edificio.

—Gracias, Sango-chan.

Su amiga le sonrió y luego salió por la puerta. Soltó un largo suspiro. Le había prometido a InuYasha que iba a confiar en él, pero es que simplemente se sentía poca cosa. ¿Cómo es que él podría quererla?

— ¿Kagome? Sango me dijo que querías hablar conmigo. —vio a InuYasha en el marco de la puerta y corrió a abrazarle. — ¿Qué ocurre, Kagome? —le preguntó rodeándola con sus brazos.

— ¿De veras? ¿De veras te casarás conmigo y no me dejarás en el altar? —preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Por kami, Kagome, ¡Prometiste que confiarías en mí! Mujer idiota. —dijo abrazándola con fuerza. —creo que esas hormonas te están volviendo demasiado sensible.

La chica se apegó a su cuerpo y él descansó su mejilla en la coronilla de ella.

—Kagome, en unas cuantas horas más serás mi esposa, no entiendo la necesidad de creer que voy a dejarte plantada.

—Lo siento, es solo que yo…

—Está bien, mejor olvídalo.

— ¿En serio no te irás?

—Kagome…—gruñó.

—Lo siento. —susurró.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

— ¿Estoy bien, Sango-chan?

—Estás hermosa. —le contestó su amiga con una sonrisa.

Faltaban unos treinta minutos para la boda y Kagome ya estaba peinada y maquillada, solo le faltaba el vestido.

— ¿Crees que a InuYasha le guste?

—Vamos, Kagome, no te pongas en ese plan, ¡Estás magnífica! Cuando InuYasha te vea con el vestido verás que quedará con la boca abierta.

— ¿Tú crees? —preguntó dubitativa.

—Estoy segura. Ahora vamos, te pondremos ese vestido para que podamos ir a la iglesia.

La joven asintió y Sango le ayudó a ponerse el vestido, una vez conseguido le dio el ramo de flores y le acomodó el velo.

—Definitivamente te ves hermosa. Dime, ¿tienes una sorpresita para InuYasha para la noche de bodas?

La muchacha se sonrojó furiosamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo sabía, aquí tienes.

Ahora su cara era un completo tomate.

—P-Pero esto…—dijo mirando el diminuto baby-dall. — ¿No crees que es demasiado pequeño?

—Oh, vamos, Kagome, no puedes avergonzarte si ya has estado con él otras veces.

—Pero yo…

—Pero nada, ahora vámonos que se hace tarde.

La empujó fuera del lugar y la subió al vehículo decorado con flores y listones blancos.

Al llegar a la iglesia había unos invitados afuera esperando su llegada. Al verla salir todo el mundo quedó maravillado. Kagome les sonrió con timidez.

—Kagome, hija, te ves hermosa. —dijo su madre yendo a abrazarla.

—Gracias mamá. —dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

—Pero qué estoy haciendo, tu futuro esposo ya está en el altar y tu abuelo ya está listo para entregarte.

—Y más le vale a ese muchacho que te trate bien, ¿me oyes, Kagome? —escuchó decir a su abuelo.

Ella soltó una risita y se dirigió con su abuelo a la entrada, donde una fuerte música sonó y todo el mundo volteaba a verla.

Se sentía nerviosa. MUY nerviosa. No se atrevía a mirar al lugar donde estaba InuYasha, quien sin que ella lo supiera, la miraba maravillado.

Sin saber en qué momento había pasado sintió como su abuelo se detuvo y nerviosa vio como InuYasha le tendía su mano con una sonrisa.

Se sonrojó levemente y tomó la mano que su futuro esposo le ofrecía.

—Más te vale que la cuides, muchacho, sino te las verás conmigo. —amenazó el abuelo.

Lo escuchó decir un "¡Keh!" y se sintió liberada del agarre de su abuelo.

—Sé feliz, hija. —ella le sonrió a su abuelo y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo dirigió su mirada a los ojos de InuYasha. Se sentía nerviosa, pero al verlo allí, sonriéndole, la reconfortó. No iba a dejarla, ahora sí estaba segura. Subió el par de escalos para quedar directamente frente a su novio, quien levantó el velo dejando al descubierto su rostro.

—Te ves hermosa. —le dijo sonriente, como realmente MUY pocas veces lo hacía. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

— ¿En serio lo crees?

— ¿Otra vez, Kagome?

Ella se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo.

—Mujer idiota. —le escuchó susurrar y sonrió.

Y el sacerdote comenzó su discurso, en presencia de todos.

"Y los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia"

Un millón de aplausos inundaron el lugar y lo único que pudo sentir fue como él la abrazaba y juntaba sus labios en un beso corto pero cargado de sentimientos.

—Ahora sí, eres completamente mía.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Se encontraba siendo besada por su ahora marido, quien la mantenía presa entre la cama y su cuerpo. Aún tenía puesto el vestido y el su traje pero eso no les importaba.

— ¿no tienes nada para mí, Kagome? —preguntó besándole el cuello.

—B-Bueno yo… Eh, Sango me había dado algo, pero… Me da pena usarlo. —dijo avergonzada.

—Quiero verlo. —dijo mirándola con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ella se sonrojó.

—Pero yo…

—Ve al baño, te esperaré aquí.

—E-Está bien.

Avergonzada se separó de él y fue en dirección al baño, donde estaba una bolsa con lo que Sango le había dado.

Era un baby-doll negro, realmente diminuto. El sostén era de encaje y dejaba visibles los pezones. Nerviosa se quitó el vestido y se puso el sostén. Se miró al espejo. Eso era realmente provocativo. Miró la tanga que venía con él. Tenía unos tirantes y unas medias que le llegaban debajo de la rodilla, haciendo ver sus piernas exquisitas. La tanga era prácticamente un hilo, lo único que en realidad cubría era el monte de venus, su trasero estaba completamente expuesto.

Definitivamente Sango estaba loca.

Tomó una bata que había allí y se la puso. Se moriría de vergüenza si saliera así en frente de InuYasha.

Respiró hondo y armándose de valor abrió la puerta del baño para dirigirse de nuevo a la habitación.

Se quedó afuera unos segundos más y se asomó cuidando que su esposo no la viera. Estaba con el pecho descubierto, solo con su pantalón que estaba libre de la faja.

Tragó duro y con valor que no sabía que tenía entró a la habitación con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas.

Su esposo volteó a verla y una mirada pícara se asomó en sus ojos.

—Creí que no volverías a salir de allí. —le dijo divertido.

Ella le miró avergonzada, más aun al ver que él se levantaba y se acercaba a ella para besarla.

Con timidez respondió al beso. Dejó que él le quitara la bata, sintiéndose expuesta.

Se separó para verla y Kagome sintió como su mirada lujuriosa la recorría.

—Creo que luego deberé agradecerle a Sango.

— ¿T-Te gusta? —preguntó con timidez.

—Gustarme es poco para lo que en este momento pienso.

Dicho esto volvió a besarla ahora con más pasión y lujuria.

La tomó de los glúteos, gruñendo al sentirlos desnudos y llevó a su esposa a la cama, tumbándola para luego volver a besarla sin darle lugar a escapar.

—Ah, InuYasha. —gimió Kagome al sentir como las manos de él recorrían sus piernas y muslos.

—Te ves tan bien así, que quiero y a la vez no quiero quitártelo. —le susurró en el oído.

La chica se arqueó contra él al sentir como sus dedos se enterraban en ella y soltó un largo gemido.

Los besos de él bajaron a sus pechos, donde podía contemplar los pezones perfectamente erguidos a través del encaje. Los acarició con la lengua y luego se deshizo del sostén.

Kagome recorrió con sus manos su pecho y espalda, para luego bajarlas para quitarle el pantalón.

Se deshizo de estos él mismo quedando solo en bóxers. Su esposa acarició su erección por sobre este y él jadeó.

Le retiró a Kagome lo que le impedía contemplarla en todo su esplendor y se acomodó entre sus piernas.

—Te amo. —y arremetió de forma salvaje contra ella.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **Pues iba a hacer una boda doble pero… la verdad pensé en que no sería apropiado aniversarios dobles, sino Miroku no podría ayudar a InuYasha cuando los olvide XD.

Tsuki-chan Scout.


End file.
